You showed me
by Haldira
Summary: You showed me how to do Exactly what you do How I fell in love with you Oh, it's true Oh, I love you


**Disclamer :** Comme vous l'avez tous constaté les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, donc je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire. 

**Auteur :** Moi ! _(non sans rire)_

**Couple :** Shun et ? et ? et ? et puis il y a d'autres couple dans l'histoire.

**Histoire :** Il s'agit d'un chapitre unique ou beaucoup de questions resteront en suspen mais c'est normal.

**NTA :** Merci à ma nétoile filante d'avoir pris la patience de me lire et me corriger.

**NTA² :** _(après c'est promis j'arrête)_ : Non je n'ai pas oublié mes autres fics, j'y travaille mais ça prend un peu de temps. J'espèce que celle-ci vous plaira grandement. Si vous voulez me laisser des reviews, j'y répondrais avec plaisir.

BONNE LECTURE

* * *

Tout à commencer par une dispute avec mes amis. Shiryu, Seyia et Hyoga, j'ai eu l'erreur de leur faire-part de mon attirance pour cette apprentie chevalier. Ils n'ont rien trouvé de mieux que de me dire que je ne l'intéressais pas, qu'à cause de mon physique je ne serais jamais qu'un fantasme pour les filles.

Fantasme ? Ne suis-je réellement qu'un fantasme aux yeux des filles ? Si tel est le cas, ça ne me convient pas. J'ai envie de vivre ma vie pleinement. D'exister aux yeux de quelqu'un. Si les filles ne veulent pas de moi, je chercherais ailleurs.

Voilà quel à été mon raisonnement ce jour là. Idiot me direz-vous ? Mais je n'ai que faire de vos remarques, je vis et je respire le bonheur. Auprès de qui ? Vous aimeriez bien le savoir ! Puisque je suis d'humeur charitable je vais vous le dire. Mon bonheur s'appelle Amadéo, ça ne vous dit rien hein ? C'est normal, vous le connaissez mieux sous le nom du Masque de Mort du Cancer. Etonnant ? Non pas tellement, enfin pas tant que ça. Je m'explique.

Puisque les filles ne voulaient pas de moi, ou du moins on me l'a fait croire, je me suis « penché » de « l'autre » coté. Les hommes. Il faut dire qu'ici au sanctuaire les hommes ont un physique plutôt attractif. Alors il y a de quoi se laisser tenter. Après un bref passage en revue des chevaliers d'or, bien sûr, ils sont plus âgés donc plus objectif concernant ce domaine. Donc après ce passage en revue des ces compagnons d'armes, de leurs physiques et de leurs « réputations », je n'avais plus beaucoup de choix quant aux personnes à qui m'adresser. Il me fallait quelqu'un qui ne soit pas bien « apprécié » des autres. Car au cas ou ce qu'il m'aurait dit ne me conviendrait pas, je pourrais toujours démentir ces éventuels dire et on me croira toujours alors que lui… Il me fallait ensuite qu'il soit un « prédateur », quelqu'un qui sache comment s'y prendre sans craindre de se prendre un « râteau ».

Il ne me restait plus que deux choix pour la mauvaise réputation, Aphrodite des Poissons et le Masque de Mort du Cancer. J'ai opté pour ce dernier car lui seul correspondait aux deux critères et parce qu'avouons le, il me fait moins peur que le poisson du douzième.

Je me suis donc décidé à aller le voir. J'ai grimpé les marches jusqu'à la quatrième maison, non sans saluer les habitants des autres temples au préalable.

Une fois arrivé à l'entrée, j'ai du faire une bonne centaine de fois l'aller-retour entre les escaliers du palier bas et l'entrée. Ça m'a fait les jambes me direz vous, mais aussi ça m'a énormément fatigué, et j'ai senti à ce moment là le courage me manqué. Dans un ultime rebroussement de chemin, il est sorti, posant une main puissante sur mon épaule, me la broyant presque. Heureusement que je suis un chevalier sinon j'aurais eu droit à un allé simple pour l'hôpital.

_Que veux-tu ? Tu me donnes le tournis à aller et venir comme ça._

Son ton était sec, sûr de lui, il se tenait droit devant moi, me toisant de toute sa hauteur. Je me rappelle qu'un frisson m'a parcouru l'échine à ce moment là. J'ai plongé mon regard dans le sien mais rien n'a transparu, mis à part peut être la plus grande indifférence à mon égard. C'est impressionnant comme il ressemble à Camus dans ces moments là. Froid et impénétrable. Pas très courant pour un italien me direz vous, certes j'en conviens, mais il me plaît comme ça. Enfin à ce moment là je l'ignorais encore et lui aussi. Ou alors il cachait bien son jeu.

Enfin tout ça pour dire que c'est ce jour là que tout à commencer.

_Je peux entrer j'aimerais te parler._

_Qu'est ce qu'un avorton dans ton genre peut bien avoir à me dire ?_

_En fait c'est plus une question à te poser._

_Je n'ai guère le temps de m'occuper de tes problèmes d'adolescent qui ne s'assume pas._

Je sais, il peut être très aimable quand il veut. Pourtant à ce moment là j'aurai juré qu'il savait pourquoi est-ce que je venais le voir, mais il n'en donnait aucun signe extérieur. Si tant est que quelqu'un peu apercevoir le moindre signe extérieur chez lui. Même moi après six mois j'ai parfois du mal à discerner en public le Masque de Mort du Cancer, de mon tendre Amadéo. Mais revenons à cette journée, ou plutôt cet après-midi.

_Je comprends mais tu es le seul qui puisse « m'apprendre »._

Le mot était mal choisi j'en conviens, mais il fallait bien l'appâter, je n'allais pas rester sur ces marches en plein soleil à me faire broyer l'épaule de plaisir.

_Et qu'est-ce que quelqu'un comme moi pourrait bien apprendre à quelqu'un comme toi ?_

C'est là que les choses se corsent, je ne pouvais pas décemment lui avouer en plein escalier le pourquoi de ma visite. Donc je décidais de me dégager de son emprise, ce qui n'était pas chose facile surtout qu'il resserrait sa poigne sur moi avec un grand sourire. A croire qu'il aimait ça. Mais là il commençait à m'énerver. J'ai fais appel à mon cosmos, une « aura » rose m'entoura, il y répondit par la sienne en or. Quel beau tableau ! C'est sur que, ressemblant à un bonbon rose, je ne fais pas très crédible en tant qu'homme. Et ça n'était pas à un bonbon que je voulais ressembler. Alors « j'éteignis » mon cosmos et murmure

_Je ne suis pas venu me battre mais demander ton aide. A toi de me déboîter l'épaule si ça te chante._

_Le brave chevalier d'Andromède viendrait-il me supplier de lui accorder mon aide au point de ne pas répondre à une attaque ?_

_C'est à peu près ça. Si tu veux une humiliation publique je suis près à te la donner._

J'aurais juré à ce moment là voir une lueur démoniaque passer dans ces yeux, mais à ma grande surprise il lâcha prise et monta à son temple. Je restais là à le regarder quand il s'est retourné.

_Tu comptes passer l'après-midi dehors ou tu viens m'expliquer le pourquoi du dérangement._

A ce moment là je n'en ai pas cru mes oreilles mais je me rappelle que je me suis mis à courir le dépassant même, allant me réfugier dans sa cuisine, de peur qu'il ne change d'avis. Il est arrivé quelques secondes après moi, la voix secouée par un rire que je ne lui connaissais pas.

Il s'est installé de l'autre coté de la cuisine américaine, nous étions seulement séparés par le bar qui faisait aussi office de table. Je me rappelle encore qu'il s'est servi de la mousse au chocolat, jouant sensuellement avec sa cuillère. J'ai tenté alors de lui exposé mon problème mais je me suis emporté dans un récit totalement incompréhensible pour lui.

Au bout de quelques instants je me suis aperçu de ton regard perçant. Je ne saurai jamais, je pense, si tu as compris un traître mot de ce que je t'ai dis ce jour là. Ta réponse en revanche m'a surpris.

_En gros que veux-tu que je fasse pour toi ?_

_Tu pourrais m'apprendre ?_

Je me rappellerais toute ma vie la tête que tu as fait à ce moment là. Mais en y repensant bien, je comprends ta réaction du moment qui à été de me jeter hors de ton temple en me hurlant.

_Je ne fais pas la sortie de la maternelle moi Monsieur, si tu cherches quelqu'un cherche parmi tes pairs_.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais une pointe de désespoir c'est immiscée en moi à ce moment là. Je me suis senti seul comme jamais je ne l'avais été, incompris de tous. J'espérais que tu ne te préoccupe pas de mon statut mais que tu « saute » sur l'occasion pour pouvoir rajouté quelqu'un à ta collection. Mais non, tu m'as tout simplement jeté.

Je m'en suis retourné dans le camp d'entraînement, en contrebas des arènes. Je n'ai dis mot à personne de notre conversation et attendais anxieusement une rumeur, qui n'est jamais venue. Au fond tu es un être bien, même si tu préfère te protéger derrière ta réputation de tueur du sanctuaire.

Les jours ont passé et mon moral descendait de plus en plus bas. N'a t'il jamais été plus bas que le jour je suis revenu dans ton temple ? C'est stupide pensez-vous, il m'a jeté une fois, il le fera une seconde fois sans hésiter. Peut être, peut être pas. Le fait est que je suis arrivé habillé comme tous les jours, aux aurores chez toi. Je savais pertinemment que tu étais sorti la veille, mais faute de t'avoir vu rentré, je me suis décidé pour une heure matinale. Tu n'étais pas encore couché.

_Toi ici ? Je n'ai pas le temps._

_Tu le prendras le temps._

Ton regard meurtrier me figea sur place. Tu as très bien compris de quoi je voulais parler en voyant mon regard avide se promener sur ton torse nu. Ça a eu l'air de t'amuser. Je voulais que tu m'apprennes, que tu fasses de moi un « homme » c'est stupide mais c'est le sentiment que j'ai eu sur le moment. Il m'a fallu tout le courage dont j'étais capable pour venir jusque chez toi et ne pas m'enfuir en courant comme un lâche. J'étais décidé et rien ne pouvait me détourner de mon objectif. Enfin c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'au moment ou tu m'as empoigné par le col et m'as poussé avec une certaine violence contre une colonne de marbre, m'écrasant de tout ton poids, un de tes genoux se frayant un chemin entre mes jambes afin de les écarter.

_C'est bien ça que tu veux non ?_

Les iris de tes yeux agrandis par la colère et la fatigue te donnais une apparence surréaliste alors que passait dans les miens une lueur de peur et de désespoir. Bien sûr que c'était ça que je voulais, mais je ne le voulais pas comme ça, pas ici au milieu, à la vue de tous, pas de cette façon. Tu l'as compris mais n'a pas pour autant relâcher ton étreinte. Je sens encore ton souffle chaud près de mon oreille.

_Tu n'auras jamais ce que tu désire avec moi. Je déteste la douceur et la confiture de bons sentiments. Je prends, je jette à mon gré et non à celui qui est avec moi. C'est moi et uniquement moi qui mène la danse. C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? N'être qu'un jouet entre mes mains ? Obéissant à mes moindres désirs, les plus pervers soient-ils ?_

Ta voix tremblait de colère et ma peur grandissaient, mais j'étais décidé, peu importe ce qu'il allait m'en coûter, je voulais que ça soit toi, uniquement toi et personnes d'autre. De toute façon personne ne s'intéressait à moi, ta fureur me montrait que tu avais un minimum d'intérêt pour moi et c'était déjà plus qu'il m'en fallait à ce moment précis.

_Tu as parfaitement compris, c'est ce que je veux._

_Tu va te brûler les ailes jeune Andromède._

_Peu m'importe. De toute façon je ne suis pas un ange._

Tes lèvres ont alors frôlé les miennes.

_Es-tu réellement près à tout accepter ? Vraiment tout ?_

J'ai hoché la tête de haut en bas, avançant mon visage pour goûter à ta bouche quand tu m'as attrapé par les cheveux et m'as forcé à me mettre à genoux devant toi. Ces derniers claquant lourdement sur le sol marbré me procurèrent une douleur intense. Tu as approché mon visage de ton pantalon où on pouvait apercevoir que ton désir était plus que présent.

_Même ça tu es près à l'accepter ?_

Pour toute réponse j'ai levé mes yeux vers ton visage, mes lèvres effleurant la partie de ton jean qui devenait visiblement trop étroite. Mes mains cherchant à enlever le premier bouton. C'est alors que tu m'as repoussé au loin, tu m'as tourné le dos et pris la direction de tes appartements.

_Viens ce soir à 20 h 00. Et ne sois pas en retard._

Sur ce tu as fermé la porte, me laissant désemparé. Petit à petit je comprenais quelle avait été l'ampleur de mes affirmations. Tout cela m'effrayait quelques peu mais je me promis que quoi qu'il arrive j'en retirerai quelque chose de cette expérience. Bonne ou mauvaise soit-elle.

La matinée passa ainsi, le temps prenant un malin plaisir à s'écouler lentement. Je ne tenais plus en place. Etait-ce de la peur ? De l'envie ? Je ne saurais le dire. J'ai dû faire au moins dix fois le tour du sanctuaire, croisant au minimum trois fois tous les chevaliers qui s'entraînaient. Aioros m'a demandé si tout allait bien et j'ai feint de ne pas comprendre pourquoi il me demandait ça. Il faut dire que je le comprends, ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on me voit courir partout pour « passer le temps ». D'accord je ne parle plus aux autres bronzes depuis quelques jours, je préfère de loin rester seul qu'en leur compagnie si désobligeante.

A midi, lors du repas commun, le Grand Pope nous à fait savoir qu'il souhaitait nous voir nous entraîner tous ensemble. La nouvelle fut accueillie par la plupart comme la meilleure nouvelle de l'année. Pour ma part j'exultais, j'allais pouvoir te voir à « l'œuvre », te voir dans l'effort. Mes pensées allait bon train et le rendez-vous fut donné à 14 heures aux arènes.

Je suis le premier sur les lieux. Il faut dire qu'à peine sortie du palais du Grand Pope, j'ai dévalé les escaliers en courant et remerciant Athéna qu'une plaque de verglas ne se soit pas trouvée sur mon chemin. Je ne suis pas sûr que quelqu'un ai compris pourquoi je suis parti aussi vite, mais moi je savais, je voulais avoir la meilleure place.

Je me suis donc installé sur la deuxième rangée de banc en pierre attendant ainsi que les autres arrivent. Par bonheur ils sont arrivés peu de temps après moi. A croire que tu as voulu me narguer, tu es arrivé bras dessus, bras dessous avec Aphrodite collé à toi. J'ai eu une soudaine envie de friture. Mais de la friture carbonisée que l'on aurai laissé cuire trop longtemps. Je ne serai dire pourquoi mais une poussée de violence m'a envahi à ce moment là. Le pire de tout c'est que vous vous êtes assis devant moi, tu m'as même fait un clin d'œil en t'asseyant. A croire que tu voulais une réaction de ma part. Je me suis retenu serrant les poings très forts pour ne pas faire un meurtre.

Heureusement Camus et Hyoga ont pris le relais nous montrant un combat acharné, le maître et le disciple s'affrontant loyalement. Evidemment Camus n'a pas donné toute sa puissance. C'est bien dommage d'ailleurs, ça lui aurai fait du bien au canard WC, sa fierté en aurait prit un coup.

Le fait est que ce soir là, je suis arrivé à bout de nerfs chez toi. J'ai dû passer toute ma garde robe pour trouver quelques chose de « mieux » à me mettre, suivant tes conseils, et ça n'a pas été chose facile. J'ai finalement opté pour ma bonne vieille paire de basket blanche, un jean noir et un tee-shirt bordeaux foncé. J'ai laissé les bretelles sur mon lit, hésitant longuement à les prendre mais je me suis dis que ça serais mieux sans. Tremblant de tout mon corps j'ai contourné les trois autres temples cachant mon cosmos du mieux que je pouvais, mais ça n'était pas facile, vu dans l'état d'esprit dans lequel j'étais.

Je suis arrivé en poussant un profond soupir comme pour me donner du courage. Malheureusement pour moi tu l'as entendu. Tu étais derrière une des colonnes de ton temple, contemplant mon arrivé avec se sourire carnassier qui te caractérise tant. Cette vue de toi à attisée ma frustration je te montrerai que je ne suis pas un lâche et que j'irai jusqu'au bout. Ma décision était prise.

_Tu peux encore changer d'avis, un pas de plus et tu es à moi._

_Je ne suis pas un lâche, tu crois vraiment que je suis venu ici pour repartir sans rien ? C'est mal me connaître. Attention tu pourrais être surpris._

_Ton rire a résonné dans tout le temple, je me rappelle que mon cœur, sur le moment, à raté un battement._

_Comment pourrais-je être surpris par quelqu'un qui est venu me supplier de lui faire des choses qu'il ne peut trouver auprès des autres ?_

La phrase qui blesse, et qui fait bien mal, là où ça doit. Mais tu avais raison et je n'avais rien à te répondre. J'ai baissé simplement les yeux pour te faire comprendre que j'étais prêt, si tant est qu'on puisse être prêt pour ce genre de chose.

_Voilà que tu te prends pour une vierge effarouchée, il faut savoir ce que tu veux à la fin._

_Comment dois-je te le dire à la fin ? Tu veux un dessin ? Tu compte peut-être parler toute la nuit ? Tu as peut-être besoin d'aide ?_

D'un geste tu m'as montré la porte qui menait à tes appartements, celle-là même que j'ai emprunté quelques temps plus tôt avant de me faire jeter.

_Si Monsieur veut bien se donner la peine d'entrer, à moins que l'allée centrale soit plus à son goût._

Que d'ironie dans ta voix ! Tu exerçais une telle fascination sur moi, à croire que tu l'avais remarqué et que tu te délectais de ces moments là.

En prenant garde que tu ne me vois pas, j'ai pris mon inspiration avant de me diriger vers ladite porte et de la passer. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise du moment de me retrouvé nez à nez avec l'autre truite du douzième, décidément j'ai de plus en plus de mal à le supporté. Mais il ne te laisse jamais en paix ?

_On peut savoir ce que tu fais ici toi ?_

_Mais mon chaton, je suis ici chez moi._

Ton sourire ironique que je devinais derrière cette rose que tu mâchouillais à eu le don de m'énerver. Déjà que ça n'était pas facile d'être là et de se détendre, si encore il fallait supporter l'autre cachalot.

Je me suis retourné vers toi au moment où la porte a claqué. Je me souviens t'avoir lancé un regard interrogateur. Quand, tout sourire, tu m'as enlacé par derrière, me berçant et regardant Aphrodite dans les yeux.

_Ca ne te dérange pas qu'il soit là au moins ? De toute façon tu n'as pas vraiment le choix._

J'ai dû faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas laisser couler des larmes. Ce moment qui allait être unique et le plus important pour moi, celui que je ne voulais partager qu'avec toi, j'allais devoir le partager aussi avec l'autre. J'ai serré mes mains sur tes poignets, je voulais te faire mal, mais ça avait plus l'air de t'amuser qu'autre chose. Et Aphrodite l'a compris. Il s'est approché de nous, ces lèvres frôlant mon visage, pour aller goûter à tes lèvres, prolongeant le baiser en d'interminables secondes, j'avais du mal à détaché mon regard de la scène. Il était en train de me volé ses baisers qui m'appartenaient. Non mais pour qui il se prend ! Je n'ai pas pu me contrôler, j'ai fait exploser mon cosmos quand il s'est enfin détaché de mon cancer.

_Calme-toi, je lui disais seulement à tout à l'heure._

_A… a … tout à l'heure ? Oo_

_Tu ne crois tout de même pas passer la nuit avec lui ? Si tel est le cas il faudra compter avec moi._

Sur le moment je n'en n'ai pas cru mes oreilles, je suis resté abasourdi, un long moment encore après qu'il soit parti. En réalité c'est ta voix qui m'a fait sortir de mon état.

_Si tu veux bien me lâcher, je n'en serais pas fâché. A moins que tu ne veuilles rester dans cette position ?_

Je me souviens m'être retourné violemment pour te donner une gifle.

_Comment oses-tu ? Lui ! Alors que je suis là. Je mérite mieux que ça comme traitement._

Ton poing c'est alors abattu dans mes cotes, et un autre dans la mâchoire, je me rappelle m'être affalé par terre sans comprendre d'où ça venait.

_Je t'ai déjà dis que c'est moi qui mène la danse. Maintenant si ça ne te plaît pas tu peux rentrer chez toi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, je suis d'humeur charitable ce soir, je te laisse partir._

A ce moment là, mes larmes ont coulé, je n'ai pu les retenir. Une fois encore ta réaction m'a surprise. Tu t'es accroupi à coté de moi et m'as attrapé par la nuque avant de lécher les quelques gouttes de sang qui coulaient de ma lèvre fendue, tes lèvres ont alors goutté aux miennes approfondissant le baiser, plus que je ne le voulais, mais impossible te de résister. Mes larmes ne cessèrent pas pour autant. Tu t'es allongé sur moi, m'écrasant de tout ton poids. Je sens encore ta main parcourir mon corps sans aucune retenue, m'arrachant des frissons et un désir grandissant. J'ai essayé de me débattre un peu mais tu m'as emprisonné les deux mains dans la tienne. Je me souviens avoir voulu me dégager de ton étreinte en vains.

_Il est trop tard maintenant. Ce soir tu seras miens que tu le veuilles ou non. Après tout c'est bien toi qui me l'as demandé non ?_

C'est vrai, tu avais raison, c'est bien moi qui t'avais demandé cela. Je ne me souviens plus comment, mais je me suis retrouvé nu, ma peau contre la tienne. A ce moment là seulement j'ai senti ton parfum, un parfum qui mêlé à l'odeur de ta peau devenait enivrant et entêtant tellement qu'il me faisait tourner la tête.

Ces quelques détails sont les seuls souvenirs que je garde de cette première nuit avec toi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne souviens de rien d'autre, peut-être tout simplement parce que je ne veux pas, ou que je ne peux pas. Je ne le saurais sans doute jamais.

Le réveil fut, comment dirai-je, difficile. Cela n'étonne personne ? Et bien moi si, même si je sais à quoi m'en tenir, je ne suis pas contre les petits « câlins », surtout lorsque cette douleur fulgurante m'a tiré les larmes aux yeux. Réaction à retardement ? Peut-être. En tout cas, je me suis réveillé seul, sur le canapé, les cheveux en bataille, recouvert d'un simple drap blanc.

Ton entrée dans le salon fut tout aussi rude que le réveil.

_Encore là ? Maintenant que tu as eu ce que tu veux, tu peux y aller, je ne te retiens pas._

Je me suis levé, me contentant de ne pas montrer ma tristesse, je me suis enroulé dans le drap et ai attrapé mes vêtements.

_La salle de bains ?_

_Et il fait le timide maintenant. Tu ne disais pas ça hier soir. Deuxième porte à droite._

J'ai décelé une pointe d'ironie dans ta voix, je n'ai préféré rien dire et me suis dirigé vers la salle de bains, me contentant de ne pas te regarder.

Après m'être rhabiller, je suis sorti sans un mot. J'ai descendu les marches, évitant soigneusement les autres et suis rentré pleurer dans ma chambre. J'y suis resté toute la journée, prétextant être malade.

La journée se passa entre le lit et la douche. Les autres me harcelaient à travers la porte, Où étais-tu ? Avec qui étais-tu ? Mais je n'enavais que faire.

Je n'ai pas de souvenir de notre « première » nuit, mais ce réveil me hante encore. Bien que depuis, ils se soient un peu améliorés, et encore, quand tu es disposé à te laisser aller. Ce qui n'a dû arriver que quelques (trop) rares occasions.

Cela fait six mois maintenant que tu m'autorises à être avec toi, quelques soirs par semaine. La condition étant que ça ne se sache pas et que les sentiments ne s'en mêlent pas.

J'ai accepté en me disant que j'avais au moins de l'intérêt pour quelqu'un. Maintenant il en est tout autre. Mes sentiments envers toi ont évolués. Suis-je fou ? On dit que l'amour et la folie sont proches, alors oui je suis fou. Fou de toi, de ta présence, de tes baisers, j'aime tout chez toi, même ta froideur apparente. Car je sais que sous ce masque de mort règne un torrent de lave qui ne demande qu'à sortir, mais tu t'y refuses. Mon Amadéo, mon ange de la nuit.

Je t'avoue mon amour à travers ces mots, même si je sais que le tiens est réservé à Aphrodite, bien que tu ne le lui diras jamais. Lui n'ena que faire du tiens, il prend là où il en ressent le besoin, sans se préoccuper des dégâts qu'il fait. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître (et c'est moi qui dis ça) Shaka lui-même s'est laissé tenter par le poisson, tu le sais déjà je m'en doute.

En tout cas, je ne peux me contenir plus, je t'aime, et j'ai mal à ne pouvoir te le dire. Je ne veux pas non plus te perdre, bien que tu ne sois pas miens, alors j'y pense et y réfléchi depuis quelques temps déjà.

La seule solution qui puisse correspondre à ce que tu veux serait qu'on arrête tout. Mais non je refuse. Alors je te propose de t'aimer, comme il se doit, sans rien te demander en retour, juste ce que tu m'apportes déjà. Il t'appartiendra du reste. Je ne dirai rien de plus sur mes sentiments, sauf si c'est toi qui me le demande.

Si un jour tu te lasses du poisson, une idée que je n'ose effleurer même dans mes rêves les plus fous, tu sais qu'il existe au Sanctuaire une personne qui t'aime du plus profond de son être, de son âme. Ca ne remet pas en cause nos statuts de Chevaliers, je saurais rester à ma place en cas de guerre, mais je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer.

Je viendrai te voir ce soir. J'espère que tu m'accepteras tel que je suis, plein d'amour envers toi. Je ne demande pas l'exclusivité, juste le droit de t'aimer, en silence, mais de t'aimer en sachant que tu es au courant de mes sentiments.

Je termine ici mon récit, j'espère que tu as compris à travers ces mots, la profondeur de mes sentiments.

Je te laisse de ma plume, mais mon cœur est tiens.

Shun, Chevalier de Bronze d'Andromède.

Owari

* * *

Voilà c'est fini, j'espère que ça vous à plu. Review svp ?

* * *


End file.
